Fifty Stories
by Mayumii
Summary: Cinquenta drabbles e shortfics com os personagens. ViviKohza, RobinZoro, SanjiNami, ZoroTashigi, HinaSmoker, LuffyNami, ZoroKuina, Chopper, Brooke, Garp, Dragon, LuffyNamiSanjiZoroUsopp, Franky postado!
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**1-** Beginning

_**Personagens**_ Vivi, Kohza.

* * *

Ela nunca precisara de razão concreta para falar com ele. Tudo era tão comum...

...há tempos. Agora era diferente. Por alguma razão, era diferente, ela sentia.

Talvez por não se verem há anos? Por terem vivido coisas diferentes? Por terem ficado em lados opostos naquela revolução desastrosa?

Por ela achar que ambos estavam muito longe do que eram?

Vivi não sabia ao certo. Ficara imaginando há tantos dias aquela situação sobre sua viagem, e não conseguia encontrar a resposta. Francamente, ela estava tentando imaginar o que falaria ao seu melhor amigo! Medindo palavras... ela não tinha idéia do que faria... tanto tempo sem se ver, que assunto iriam conversar?

"Então você veio, Vivi." Disse Kohza, sorrindo ao ver a amiga de infância.

E, como num passe de mágica, ela já tinha todas as respostas na língua.

"Sim. Não me convida pra entrar?" disse a princesa, com tom brincalhão.

"Você já é de casa. Entra logo." Disse o ex-líder, segurando a mão da Nefertari, levando-a pra dentro.

"Vou me lembrar das suas palavras, Kohza." Vivi encarou Kohza, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Nem sempre se necessitava pensar para dizer o que sentia, afinal.

* * *

**N/A:** não me matem, tem a continuação pra não ficar nesse final sem sal! A relação do Kohza e da Vivi tem que ser bem... rotineira não? Porque assim, a amizade deles não pode virar uma paixão fulminante de um dia pro outro né? 

Reclamações, sugestões, dúvidas... hm, reviews, onegai!


	2. Provocation

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**2-** Provocation

_**Personagens**_ Robin, Zoro.

* * *

"Que foi? Pára de olhar!" disse Zoro, nervoso ao perceber o olhar constante de Robin.

"Os olhos são meus. Posso olhar pra onde eu quiser." Disse Robin, num sorriso zombeteiro.

Zoro controlou-se para não lançar uma resposta mais mal-educada à companheira. Odiava estar sendo observado quando estava treinando, e ainda, o que ela estava fazendo lá naquela hora da madrugada?

"Vá dormir. Já está muito tarde. Não perca seu tempo me vendo."

"Não estou perdendo tempo algum." Disse a Nico, com um sorriso malicioso.

O espadachim virou-se rapidamente para esconder o rubor, xingando-se mentalmente por ela conseguir tirá-lo do sério dessa forma. Chegava a ser mais irritante que a Nami!

"Vá dormir. Vai ficar cansada amanhã."

"Não vou ficar cansada. Estou muito bem aqui." Disse Robin, com um sorriso provocante. "Estou muito bem aqui te olhando."

Zoro perdeu totalmente a paciência, e virou-se, ruborizado, morrendo de raiva.

"EU ODEIO QUE FIQUEM ME OLHANDO QUANDO ESTOU TREINANDO! SE VOCÊ FICAR AQUI, VOU ME DESCONCENTRAR!"

Robin levantou-se, continuando com o sorriso provocante.

"Você treina demais. Quando quiser relaxar... é só falar, viu?" sussurrou Robin do ouvido de Zoro, fazendo o ex-caçador de recompensas tremer.

"Vá dormir!"

* * *

**N/A:** será que o Zoro consegue resistir às cantadas da Robin? Reviews, onegai! 


	3. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**3-** Good Morning

_**Personagens**_ Sanji, Nami.

* * *

Estranhamente, ele não veio hoje lhe dar um bom dia super animado. Muito estranho.

Claro, não que ela sentisse falta. Ele sempre era demasiado exagerado nessas demonstrações de afeto...

... mas, era estranho. E bem, quando algo está estranho, é sempre bom certificar o que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

"Hmm, Sanji-kun, algum problema?" perguntou Nami, ficando ao lado do companheiro, que separava os ingredientes para o almoço.

"Aaah, Nami-san, obviamente que não? Qual o motivo?" perguntou Sanji, com o seu sorriso bobo de sempre.

Bem, pelo menos o sorriso não tinha acabado. Mas por que ele não tinha dado aquele "bom dia" costumeiro?

"Hm... você parecia estranho de manhã."

"Eu? Não. Tenho certeza, Nami-san." O sorriso do cozinheiro se alargou. "Nami-swan está preocupada comigo?"

"Aaah, claro que não, baka! Mas eu tenho certeza que você estava estranho." Disse Nami, nervosa, dando as costas e saindo da cozinha, furiosamente, deixando um Sanji sonhador, murmurando algo como "Nami" e "minha musa".

Talvez, bem lá no fundo, ela pudesse perceber o que aquele "bom dia" de Sanji significava para ela...

* * *

**N/A:** quem sabe, a Nami possa sentir aos poucos o mesmo que o Sanji... 


	4. Pursuit

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**4****-** Pursuit

_**Personagens**_ Zoro, Tashigi.

* * *

Uma ilha minúscula, sem importância alguma na Grand Line. Mal tinha nome, mas a tripulação do Going Merry teve que descer para pegar alguns mantimentos. Dessa vez, Usopp havia ficado no navio, de guarda, enquanto os outros foram rumo à cidade.

Nenhum problema à Zoro. Afinal, ele teria algum tempo para descansar, não é mesmo?

Uma maravilha, por sinal. Maravilha, maravilha, maravilha! Um beco perfeito para se apoiar na parede e dormir sossegado. Perfeito! Caminhando lentamente até ele... e então...

"Roronoa Zoro! Volte aqui!"

Realmente, estava bom demais para ser verdade.

"Você de novo não!" Zoro berrou, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão azarado. "Ela de novo não!" pensou, enquanto corria para fugir de Tashigi.

"Hoje você não me escapa! Volte aqui e lute como um homem!"

"EU SOU HOMEM, O ÚNICO PROBLEMA É QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO LUTAR CONTRA VOCÊ!" berrou, entrando rapidamente no beco, sendo seguido por Tashigi, que já empunhava sua espada na direção do espadachim.

"Por que? Tem medo de mim, Roronoa?" disse, vitoriosa.

"Você tem um rosto que não gosto de olhar." Murmurou Zoro, mas audível o suficiente para a jovem escutar, fazendo esta abaixar a espada e avançar com as próprias mãos em Zoro.

"Ainda me insulta! Pode ser um ótimo espadachim, mas devia ter melhores jeitos de tratar as pessoas!"

"Vá embora, por favor, não quero lutar contra você."

Nada adiantava, ela continuava se aproximando, furiosa. Com o dedo em riste, apontado para o espadachim, os olhos em fogo...

"Já disse que hoje o senhor não me escapa! Vou pegá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!"

Zoro não deixou de sorrir diante daquela demonstração de raiva por parte da sargento. Ela era, sem dúvida, muito corajosa, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de medo diante dele. Era admirável... e bem, tinha que admitir que achava aquilo divertido.

Pegou os pulsos dela e prensou-a contra a parede.

"Não quero lutar contra você. Já disse." Disse Zoro, encarando Tashigi.

"Me solte! Por que? Por que? Me diga o motivo! Por eu ser mulher?"

Sinceramente, Zoro odiava ter um dejavu quanto aquela frase, e quanto à Tashigi pronunciá-la. Ficava...

Igual demais.

"Não posso lutar contra você. Você... é parecida demais com ela. Não posso."

O contato visual não havia sido quebrado. E, sem razão aparente, ambos se aproximavam, hipnotizados.

"Tashigi! Tashigi!" berrava Smoker em algum ponto da rua, esperando uma resposta da sargento. O contato fora quebrado, e Zoro soltou os pulsos de Tashigi, que o fitava de forma confusa.

"Vá. Por favor, não venha atrás de mim."

"E se eu quiser?" murmurou a jovem.

"Algum dia, estarei preparado. Mas aí você vai ter que esperar..."

"Eu espero todo o tempo do mundo, Roronoa Zoro." Disse por fim a sargento, sumindo na multidão, deixando um espadachim muito surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir. Ficara estático durante algum tempo, até ouvir os gritos de Luffy, dizendo que era pra voltar para o navio.

De certa forma, até que não era um _saco _Tashigi persegui-lo sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, esse capítulo ficou uma shortfic! Mas Tashigi e Zoro é um casal onde tanta coisa pode acontecer... 


	5. Conversation

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**5****-** Conversation

_**Personagens**_ Hina, Smoker.

* * *

"Você é muito cabeça-dura, Smoker-kun."

"E você é muito chata."

"Você nunca foi tão grosso como está agora com Hina-chan."

"A situação me faz alguém grosso. Aqueles malditos da Marinha... bando de velhos idiotas!"

"Entenda. Os salvadores nunca podem ser piratas."

"Vou pegar o bando do Chapéu de Palha."

"Eu sei... mas está disposto a sair correndo atrás deles?"

Smoker encarou Hina, sério.

"Vou até o fim do mundo para pegá-los."

"Eu sei disso. Por isso eu estou aqui para te impedir."

"Você não vai conseguir."

"Eu sei que não. Mas pelo menos, eu tentei... por mais que me critique, me ouça... eu vejo neles uma grande história pela frente."

"Tenho que admitir que eu também. Se isso acontecer, preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos."

Hina agarrou o rosto de Smoker, fazendo ficarem frente a frente.

"Você vai deixar Hina-chan sozinha?"

"Você não pode deixar sua frota."

"Mas..."

Smoker enlaçou a cintura de Hina.

"... você promete que não esquece Hina-chan?"

Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, Smoker sorriu de lado.

"Mesmo longe, você acha que deixaria?"

Hina aproximou os rostos, fitando-o intensamente.

"Então Hina-chan te deixa ir."

* * *

**N/A:** Hina e Smoker! Afinal, eles se formaram juntos, né? 


	6. Smile

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**6****-** Smile

_**Personagens**_ Luffy, Nami.

Atormentada por insônia, ela não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Saiu para o convés, onde, estranhamente, se encontrava Luffy acordado, perdido em pensamentos.

"Também sem sono, Nami?"

"Hm." Acenou afirmativamente a navegadora, olhando para o capitão. "Estranho vir de você, Luffy. Sempre costuma dormir..."

"Hoje estou sem sono. Mesmo." Disse o garoto, continuando a olhar para o nada. Nami passou a encará-lo, ambos sem dizer palavra nenhuma. De vez em quando, um sorriso aparecia no rosto do jovem, e depois voltava a sua expressão normal. Completamente pensativo. Estranho...

"Luffy?" chamou Nami, e o capitão olhou para ela. "Como você consegue sorrir... do nada?"

"Ué, sorrindo. Quando fico feliz, ele aparece."

"Então, você está sempre feliz?"

Luffy sorriu, fechando os olhos.

"Claro. Se eu fosse triste, iria ser completamente chato ser da minha tripulação, não?"

Nami quase automaticamente ia dizer sim. Mas controlou-se, e deixou-se apenas sorrir.

Se ele fosse triste, não seria ele.

Não seria ninguém mais. Os sorrisos de Luffy já faziam parte de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Luffy e Nami! xD 


	7. Zoro's Girls

Disclaimer: One Piece não me pertence

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**7-** Zoro's Girls

_**Personagens: **_Zoro, Kuina, Tashigi, Robin

* * *

"Kuina."

Sempre que alguma mulher estava perto dele, era inevitável a comparação.

Mas, ele também sabia, que seria inevitável dizer, _sempre_, que nenhuma garota poderia se comparar com Kuina.

Porque, aos olhos de Zoro, Kuina sempre seria a garota inesquecível. A garota dos olhos dele, das lutas com espadas de madeira, cheias de brigas infantis e grande competição no dojo. Ela tinha um lugar guardado no coração do espadachim, que, mesmo sem admitir, sabia que esse lugar não seria substituído por ninguém.

Mesmo que a doença tivesse levado-a, ela permanecia real em seus pensamentos, como se passassem vinte anos, e ela ainda pudesse sorrir ironicamente para ele, chamando-o para treinar.

Os anos passaram, a vida mudou, novas coisas aconteceram... Luffy, piratas, Grand Line, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Frank... Skypeia… mais e mais aventuras da tripulação do Chapéu de Palha.

Alguém para compartilhar o lugar com Kuina? Zoro dizia para si mesmo que não tinha tempo para essas coisas.

Até ele encontrar uma Tashigi nervosa e uma Robin provocante.

Mulheres... que problema.

* * *

**N/A: **depois de mil anos, outro drabble. 8D Zoro e seu harém.


	8. Snow

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**8- **Snow

**Personagens: **Chopper.

* * *

Sem dúvida, era a criatura mais adorável daquele bando; talvez, não o mais forte, o mais charmoso, corajoso ou esperto.

Mas estava em primeiro lugar, com os seus sorrisos, seus ataques de falsa modéstia, seus choros exagerados, seus ataques de súbita alegria.

Chopper tinha um ar de infantilidade diferente dos outros. Ele não contava mentiras, como Usopp, ou era espontâneo demais como Luffy. Ele era ingênuo, atencioso, fiel aos seus _nakama_, sem deixar de conquistar com seu jeito qualquer pessoa que fosse.

O pequeno era irremediavelmente _puro_. Em seus sentimentos, em suas palavras, até em seus ataques medrosos.

Como a neve.

Como um daqueles flocos de neve, da sua terra natal, que caíam para iluminar, e dar um pequeno espetáculo de graciosidade e beleza à quem visse.

"Nee, olhem, tá' nevando!" gritou o capitão, apontando alegremente para os flocos de neve que caíam.

A tripulação juntou-se no convés, para apreciar a cena.

"Hm, Chopper" perguntou Nami, para o médico, "quando você vê neve, você sente saudade da sua terra natal? Da doutora Kureha?"

O pequeno assentiu com a cabeça.

"Hmm, um pouco, claro." Disse, sorrindo. "O necessário para se lembrar deles."

"Por que?" perguntou Usopp, também sorrindo. "Deveria sentir mais saudades!"

Chopper alargou seu sorriso, voltando seu olhar para os flocos de neve.

"Porque estou com vocês." O pequenino murmurou, e todos sorriram.

Como era maravilhoso fazer parte daquela tripulação!

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble um pouco mal-feito, gomen. Mas, a idéia de juntar neve, Chopper e fluffy teve que sair da minha cabeça de um jeito ou de outro, desculpeeem. ToT


	9. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**9- **Friendship

**Personagens: **Zoro, Sanji.

* * *

Provavelmente, eles nunca admitiriam.

Zoro nunca se preocupou em saber o significado daquela palavra; Sanji estava mais preocupado com outro tipo de _amizade_ – única e exclusivamente com mulheres. Claro, existia o sentimento de fidelidade, de divertimento, de competição, algumas (muitas) desavenças... mas, daí admitir que era _amizade _já era demais.

_Nakamas._ Seria o melhor jeito de defini-los para si mesmos. Era um termo que demonstrava cumplicidade e união, mesmo que não fosse citado outro sinônimo melhor. Era uma palavra melhor que "amigo": não inspirava tanto sentimentalismo. Eles tinham certeza que carregar uma palavra como aquela tinha um peso deveras grande, diante da vida que seguiam.

_**Talvez**_, eles nunca admitissem mesmo. Mesmo depois de tantas aventuras extraordinárias, como Skypeia e Enies Lobby, nunca aconteceria. Seus laços de confiança se tornariam tão fortes a ponto de nunca mais soltar, mas não admitiriam. Pelo menos, não diretamente.

Não tão diretamente quando Zoro disse que morreria para salvar a vida de Luffy. E que Sanji, colocando-se entre ele e Kuma (e tão ferido quanto o espadachim), propusesse sua morte em prol da vida _dele_.

"Escolham outro cozinheiro." O loiro murmurou com um fraco sorriso.

Eles nunca iriam admitir, mas aqueles laços já haviam se tornado de _amizade_ há muito, muito tempo.

* * *

**N/A: **infelizmente, não saiu algo decente, mil perdões, mas de um jeito ou de outro tinha que sair algo sobre Zoro e Sanji, sem yaoi, apesar desse momento ser lindo e purpurinizante diante da mente recheada de amantes de ZoroSanji no anime. qq

Bom 2009 pra vocês! :B


	10. Song

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**10- **Song

**Personagens: **Brooke

**Obs: **drabble dedicado à Nanase Kei. Eu não sei se você gosta do Brooke, eu não sei até onde você assistiu ou leu, só te conheço pelas reviews, mas fico imensamente feliz quando recebo reviews suas :) elas me ajudam muito, obrigada mesmo! Imaginar cinqüenta textos é meio difícil quando não se tem muito apoio né? (: o drabble é de coração!

* * *

Cinqüenta anos são tempo demais para qualquer pessoa.

Talvez, uma vida inteira. A vida adulta inteira. Quem saberia dizer?

Como o esqueleto conseguiu viver por cinqüenta anos naquela escuridão, naquele navio arruinado? Como ele conseguiu sobreviver psicologicamente diante de uma solidão que prometia ser eterna?

Ninguém saberia responder. Exceto ele próprio.

A música sempre seria o seu sentido de viver (ou viver depois de morrer, como ele diria, _yohohoho!_). As melodias uniram seus companheiros uma vez, fez com que conhecesse amigos inesquecíveis, e com ela teve maravilhosas aventuras. Com ela, conheceu Laboon, seu capitão, seus _nakama _da tripulação...

A música também foi o último suspiro de vida daquele navio por onde viveu cinco décadas. _Binkusu no sake _ainda parecia ressoar nos seus ouvidos, e ele não precisava do Dial para se lembrar daquela canção ressoando para o resto de sua existência.

A música foi sua salvação. Em todos os sentidos.

A salvação, que, com uma pequena melodia, fez o Hanauta encontrar a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha.

Ele não estava mais sozinho. Ele tinha pessoas para acompanhar, para comemorar, para proteger, para ouvi-lo tocando e cantando.

A música sempre foi o seu sentido de vida. E, seria daqui para frente, cada vez mais.

_Por seus nakama. Membro do bando do Chapéu de Palha, o músico, Brooke!_

Quando ele tocou _Binkusu no Sake_ depois de cinqüenta anos, naquele piano da mansão destruída de Thriller Bark, a canção já não soava tão nostálgica aos seus ouvidos. Havia pessoas ao seu redor cantando. Havia pessoas dançando, comemorando, gargalhando.

Ele nunca mais estaria sozinho, precisando ouvir aquela **música** tão querida dentro de um pequeno Dial.

_**Yohohoho, yohohoho, Yohohoho, yohohoho**__!_

* * *

**N/A: **Yohohoho! /comentário inútil, completamente fissurada por Binkusu no Sake, a musiquinha do 381 de One Piece. Q ficou repetitivo, mas espero que gostem!


	11. Blood

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**11- **Blood

**Personagens: **Garp.

* * *

Seria mentira dizer que o vice-almirante Garp nunca imaginara o que poderia acontecer com seus dois netos.

"Eles podem seguir o caminho do pai" dissera Sengoku inúmeras vezes, "coloque-os para treinar aqui no Quartel General o quanto antes, longe de más influências.".

_Não_, o avô dizia, _posso cuidar deles ainda sozinho. Isso não irá acontecer._

Belas palavras. Ações estúpidas, diante do destino.

"Acabo de ser informado que o seu neto mais velho foi recrutado pelo Barba Branca. Pode me explicar a sua idéia de _cuidar dos netos_?!" gritava o Comandante, irritado.

Monkey D. Garp suspirou fundo. Ace estava fazendo seu próprio destino, e, como qualquer avô, ele teria que zelar por suas escolhas, fossem erradas ou não. Apesar de parecer deveras emocional, era o mais simples sentimento, não?

"Foi a escolha dele. Não posso fazer nada."

Sengoku massageou a têmpora, irritado.

"Cuide da sua família melhor. Não deixe seu neto caçula tomar parte nisso."

Garp tinha certeza de que Luffy havia sido educado da melhor maneira possível. Mas, por que, com a mesma idade de Ace, ele resolveu começar a sua viagem pelo mar?

Sangue do pai? Sangue do avô? A culpa era _dele_?

A melhor forma que encontrou para explicar a origem de pessoas tão problemáticas na família, depois de alguns contratempos – entenda Crocodile, Enies Lobby, Rob Lucci e Gecko Moria espancados pra valer – que fizeram seu colega de longa data, Sengoku, e os velhos barbudos do Governo Mundial perderem alguns (muitos) fios de cabelo, foi muito simples.

_Paixão por aventura._

Talvez, aquela família estivesse fadada a não ter muito sucesso em _relacionamentos de longa data_... Mas as aventuras seriam suas _companheiras_ eternas, por aquele sangue e o bendito D. no sobrenome.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas! Perdoem-me, mas vovô Garp é do coração, e eu tinha que escrever algo, mesmo não decente, dele. Daqui pra frente, esperem alguns capítulos da família Monkey, e todos os mais variados (e estranhos) personagens. Eu sei que cinqüenta drabbles é muito, mas eu fico pensando que não quero parar de escrever, mais e mais histórias! Portanto, por favor, tenham a bondade de me aturar um pouco mais ToT

Obrigada a todas as reviews! :)

Ah, e acompanho sim o mangá... Realmente, não sou muito fã de HancockLuffy, mas se puder, tentarei escrever algo. X)


	12. Choice

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**12- **Choice

**Personagens: **Dragon.

* * *

Ele nunca julgou se suas escolhas eram corretas; para chegar a um nível de vida como aquele, sendo perseguido incansavelmente pela Marinha, ele não colocou a razão em frente ao seu temperamento impetuoso para se livrar de quaisquer problemas: ao contrário, adicionava-os aos montes na inúmera lista de crimes que a lei estabelecia.

As pessoas tachavam-no de perigoso e sem caráter; abandonar dois filhos, esposa, uma recomendação considerável do pai para entrar na Marinha e lançar-se aos mares para destruir o Governo Mundial soava deveras estranho e um tanto quanto louco. Os românticos poderiam considera-lo a típica pessoa que "tinha tudo e virou nada". Dragon fugiu de um futuro brilhante, de uma carreira brilhante e uma família bonita e saudável para liderar.

Era justo sacrificar tantas perspectivas da vida por um ideal? Esse era o grande mistério da vida de Monkey D. Dragon.

Era justo o pai incentivar indiretamente os filhos a se tornarem "uns _**bandidinhos**_" como ele? Era o que o vice-almirante Garp gritava quando Luffy causou um "auê" em Alabasta.

* * *

**N/A: **huashsusa, dobradinha Monkey hein :D não ficou bom, perdão, mas eu tinha que escrever alguma coisa _inútil _sobre o Dragon, o cara mais insano de One Piece, na minha opinião. Desculpem a demora, segunda fase da Fiufiuvest passou e tal, agora dá pra escrever xD Obrigada a todas as reviews!


	13. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**13- **Dreams

**Personagens: **Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji.

* * *

Dizem que pessoas são movidas a sonhos, não importa o tamanho que sejam; imensos, platônicos, maníacos, românticos. Eles movem ideais e objetivos, diante de quaisquer circunstâncias. Eles movem a _vida_, não importa o quanto pareça longínquo para alcançar.

_Eles viviam para seus sonhos. _Cada um vivia para alcançar suas metas, diante de quaisquer obstáculos em sua vida.

Naquele dia tão nublado, com uma tempestade tão parecida como tempos atrás, o cozinheiro, a navegadora, o espadachim, o mentiroso e o Capitão se lembraram de uma promessa feita com os pés juntos em cima de um barril cheio de vinho.

"Eu vou encontrar o All Blue!"

"Eu vou ser o Rei dos Piratas!"

"Eu vou ser o melhor espadachim!"

"Eu vou desenhar um mapa do mundo!"

"Eu vou ser um valente guerreiro dos mares!"

Eles quebraram o barril com os pés, selando aqueles desejos juntos com seus nakamas, comprometendo-se a realizar seus sonhos e ajudar seus companheiros.

"Vamos para a Grand Line!"

**Promessas feitas à base de **_sonhos _**são eternas.**

A tripulação inicial do Going Merry tinha certeza disso.

A Red Line que estava na frente deles não parecia mais tão assustadora como antigamente.

* * *

**N/A: **drabble complicado, não sei como explicar. A última frase tem spoiler (?) mas creio que não tem diferença alguma se você ainda não chegou nessa parte ou episódio. Desculpem-me toda a carga gigantesca de açúcar e repetições contidas no texto :/ Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Se puderem, por favor, podem sugerir alguns personagens?

SUPERRR Franky está a caminho! Obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanham essa série de shortshortfics! :D


	14. SUPERRR LOVE

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

**14- **SUPERRR LOVE

**Personagens: **Franky.

* * *

Como qualquer pessoa daquela tripulação, ele tinha seus próprios objetivos. Sua determinação fez o capitão olhá-lo durante algum tempo para decidir que o queria em seu bando, e sua busca pelos sonhos fez com que decidisse se juntar a eles.

Franky não era exatamente o melhor tipo de cyborg para ter companheiros. Era excessivamente dramático, careta, estourado, desafiador, chorão e bobo-alegre para ganhar os mares com uma tripulação mais doida que ele. Mas então, por que pareceu **perfeitamente **encaixado naquele grupo?

Luffy diria "fez o melhor navio do mundo!"; Zoro diria "estourado, mas interessante"; Sanji diria "bobo, mas um cara legal"; Chopper diria "um grande nakama"; Nami diria "dramático demais"; Robin diria "determinado"; Brooke diria "desafiador". E Franky...

Calma, o Franky—

"EU TAMBÉM TENHO SUPERRR DIREITOS DE ME SUPERRR DEFINIR!"

Err...

... "ooook!", então vá em FRRRENTE!

"SUPERRR SEXY, SUPERRR CHARMOSO, SUPERRR DANÇARINO, SUPERRR CANTOR, SUPERRR FORTE, SUPERRR MÁSCULO E---"

...alguns milhares de auto-elogios depois---

"I SUPERRR LOOOVE ME!"

É, todo mundo sabe, Franky.

E sabe...

... até que todo mundo SUPERRR ama você também!

-ClosefinalnoFrankycomsupersorrisocolgateeumvdevitóriacomotraseiroempinadochorandoexageradodizendopromessasdeamoreterno-

* * *

**N/A:** MIL DESCULPAS à Nanase, eu prometi algo decente do Franky, e no final deu algo tão 'blé' ou 'blá' que eu tenho vergonha de definir. ;-; É que ele é tão amor, e tão cômico, mas deu algo pior que pastelão.

Mas eu não podia deixar de postar! *apanha MUITO* Eu juro que faço algo mais decente mesmo do Franky, promessa! .-.

**Chibi Anne, **o drabble do Ruivo será pra você, obrigada pela sugestão :) Mihawk também está à caminho!

**J4ckPOT**, vou tentar escrever algo mais elaborado :) obrigada pela sugestão!


End file.
